Anjanette
|Klasse = Krieger |Vorname = Anjanette |Nachname = Dumans |Geburtsname = Dumans/Falk |Alter = 22 |Gilde = |Größe = 1,80 |Gewicht = 75kg |Haarfarbe = Dunkelblond |Augenfarbe = Blau |Besonderheiten = Schadenfreude |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen-Neutral }} Ihre Vergangenheit Über Anjanettes Vergangenheit ist so gut wie nichts in Sturmwind bekannt. Sie redet selten oder erst gar nicht darüber, insbesondere bei Personen, die nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Auch kann man ihre Herkunft nicht an irgendeinem Akzent erkennen, sie spricht die Gemeinsprache völlig akzentfrei. Verhalten Anjanette beschreibt sich selbst als schadenfreudige, direkte und ausgeglichene Person. Sie zum Ausrasten zu bringen ist schwer, aber wer es soweit schafft, hat ihren ewigen Zorn an Hals. Lügen? Dieses Wort kennt sie nicht, wenn man glaubt dass sie lügt, hat sie nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. ____________________________________ Anjanette Dumans ist eine Person, deren Emotionen sich äußerst heftig zeigen. Unter Umständen wird sie sehr stark eifersüchtig, was auch dazu führen kann, dass sie auf andere Frauen losgeht. Sollte sie Blut ins Gesicht bekommen, verfällt sie in einen Blutrausch, der nur schwer zu beenden ist. Zu alledem trinkt sie momentan gerne viel. Aussehen und Ausrüstung Anjanette Dumans ist eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblond und die Augen kräftig blau. Die Rüstung der Frau besteht zum größten Teil aus Leder, da sie sich mehr auf die Schnelligkeit bezieht. Ihre Handschuhe hingegen sind aus der oberen Seite mit einer Plattenschicht versehen, die schon einige Beulen vorzuweisen hat. Zwei lange Schwerter, ein Gewehr und ein Colt zieren ihre Bewaffnung. Das Gewehr ist stets am Rücken befestigt und der Colt am Gürtel, beide sind jederzeit sauber und auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Gegenwart Gefärhlich agressiv. Zitate "Was auch immer" "Wenn ich du, wäre, würde ich jetzt Laufen und beten das die Kugel mich verfehelt" "Anjanette!" "Meine Waffen sind mir wichtiger, als Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut." Freunde/Familie Familie: Charlotte Remenka (Mutter, am Leben) Metze aus Gilneas Irian Falk (Stiefvater Vater, am Leben) Ein Tunichtgut, jemanden zu dem sie mal aufschaute Irian Leirix Falk (Halbbruder, am Leben) Keinen großen Kontackt gehabt Rowe Dumans (Leiblicher, am Leben) Eine Respektperson Jacques Dumans (Halbbruder - Väterlicherseits, am Leben) Mit dem sie sich gerne vergleicht Eliette Dumans (Halbschwester - Väterlicherseits, am Leben) Halt eine kleine Schwester, die sie beschützen will Aron Vargehs (Halbbruder - Mütterlicherseits, Am Leben) "Weiß es noch gar nicht" Freunde/Feinde: Gadarr Arbryn (eine Sache für sich) Lucifilia Arbryn (Ein Mädchen mit der man sich normal unterhalten kann) Labasu Damaskus (Ehemaliger Lebensgefährte und Ärgernis) Thordir Garling (Unerfüllte große Liebe) Timeus McSilversten (Ex-Lebensgefährte) Tim Orodaro (Der große Bruder für sie) Sarasto Falconiér( Eine Geschichte für sich) Hinkings von Rauenstaun (Mitbewohner und guter Freund) Alextros Randir (Momentane große Liebe und Lebensgefährte) Nalaos (Ihr ,Mädchen' für alles und einer der ihr gerne hinter her dackelt) Scarlet Marjhan (Ihr Erzfeind und ein Dorn im Auge!) Ami Amonia (Konkurentin) Gregorius (Zukünftiger Schwager) Tredan (Der Liebe Kollege) Efraim (Schützling) Rika & Jen 'Rika: ' So nennt sie ihr Gewehr, das sie auf den Rücken geschnallt hat. Es ist das Gegenstück zum Gewehr ihres Bruder. Zumeist ist es in einer Lederhalterung, welche durch einen Riemen über ihre Schulter und um ihre Hüfte gehalten ist. Man könnte es nicht als Standardgewehr bezeichnen oder als etwas, das es überall zu kaufen gibt, es ist mehr eine "Sonderanfertigung". "Jean sagte Jacques seinen Namen, mir war er schon bekannt." 'Jen: ' Ist der Colt, welcher ihren Gürtel ziert, die Halterung ist aus einem seltenen und stabilen Holz, der Lauf wiederum ist aus edlem Stahl gefertigt. Für jeden anderen normal, für Anjanette nicht, ist der Colt ihr das liebste Stück, welches sie selbst anfertigte. Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Krieger